


GAME

by MattanzaMFedora



Category: RWBY, RWBY Chibi
Genre: video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattanzaMFedora/pseuds/MattanzaMFedora
Summary: This is my first comic book collaboration with AG_Nonsuch, in which Team RWBY were round at my OC's house playing video games. IT goes as one might expect.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Full comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the full comic. :)

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my comics sooner, be sure to follow me here on Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/comicsbymmf/


End file.
